Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the continuous casting of metals. More precisely, the present invention relates to devices for the lateral containment of liquid metal in the molds of thin strip continuous casting machines, the casting space of which is bounded by the close lateral surfaces of two rolls having horizontal axes, with the rolls being vigorously cooled internally and set in counterrotation.